Transformers Prime - Under the Metal
by Anvenx
Summary: Everything was normal in Team Prime until they found energon that will change things in the autobots, especially in Optimus, He will discover new experiences of the world but will he be able to get normal, or he will have to adapt. - TFP AU. I hope you enjoy it! First few chapters, will be modified.
1. Chapter 1

Finally chapter one has been rewritten. Thanks for the suggestion Jazz330674. I hope this edit is better and not worst...

I hope I get chapter two finished. For now I hope you guys re-enjoy this one.

I don't own Transformers only my OC's.

* * *

Nights like this were jewels. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were with their humans. Ratchet and Optimus were alone in base. Each one occupied in their individual task of the night. Optimus had just finish with his routine. Every night checking the surroundings of outside the base and inside along the hallways.

For Ratchet was normal drills working around the groundbridge and scanning for energon deposits. In the entire week, he hadn't been able to find any spikes of energy. Nor from deposits or decepticons. Until now.

An alarm was trigger, Ratchet quickly moved to the screen were it was showing an alert. "Optimus we have a reading of energon near Jasper" he said as he tried to identify what type of energy was.

"Decepticons?" Optimus asked as he approached to a side of his medic.

"No. Its a energon spike energy. A small one, I don't think it can have more than enough for a cube." he assured to his leader. Ratchet looked at Optimus waiting for instructions.

"Old friend, even small quantities are important to us, we are on crisis and every small piece will be of help. Please, open the groundbridge in the coordinates" Ratchet did as Optimus said.

Optimus walked over to the just open groundbridge and went inside it. Just as he did that Ratchet opened his comlink panel on the main control screen.

"**Ratchet I found it. This energon is different is green and spikes all around the surface. Do you know any information about this particular energon?" **

Never in his life Ratchet had heard about it. Green with spikes... In all his years of study he had never listen of this kind. It could be a piece of ancient energon, extinct for centuries. However it was strange how until now they had found it. Could it be a planted energon? A trap?

"**Optimus do not touched it, I will go to you." **Ratchet waited for a response and he only heard static. **"Optimus?" **he tried to calibrate the signal once again.

"**Ratc.. Ratc.. static.. hear..." **Optimus commlink was interrupted. Ratchet tried desperately to fixed it.

Worry Ratchet opened the groundbridge once again and went through it leaving it open. Once on the other side he found the piece of energon just like Optimus had described it, sharp spikes around its body and the color green dominating. However Optimus wasn't around. He look in area and saw the alt mode of Optimus parked few meters away.

"Optimus? What happen, why are you on alt mode?" Ratchet asked as he walked to Prime.

Optimus didn't answer, he remained as a truck, Ratchet walked to the front of the truck and looked at it, there was no sign of life or movement. He scanned the truck with the scanner within his arm. The light passed from the front to the back of the truck. He looked back at the results and found his spark had no pulse. Ratchet was shocked.

What could have cause Optimus stated, he thought as he looked at his commander truck. The energon, he looked back at the green piece in the floor, it was the only different thing within those minutes that could have cause it. Did Optimus touched it?

Ratchet walked over to the energon, he was going to come back later for it, at least after taking Prime back to base into safe grounds. With all his strength he started to push the truck inside the groundbridge. The task was exhausting for him, the truck was two times heavier than him, at least it was in his alt mode, lifting Optimus in his robot mode would have been even more difficult.

Once inside base, Ratchet went to his tools shelf and looked inside every counter, he was hoping to find unbroken tool Bulkhead hadn't torn apart. In an old counter he found a metallic hand, he grabbed it and test if it was still working. He pressed a small button in the hand held, the metallic hand loosed his grip.

Now with a functional tool and a small crystal compartment, he went back to grab the energon.

There was no one else in the other side, only the glowing shard of energon and stars shinning above his head. He grabbed the energon and placed it inside the crystal. He looked around again, there was no cars in the highway from that place at a distance he could see the lights from the city of Jasper.

He stood there a few more seconds and went back inside the groundbridge, if he had only looked below at his feet, he would have found an unconscious man behind a bush, the man only had a pair of pants, the rest of his body was unprotected from the cold winter night of Jasper.

There wasn't enough space and he wasn't able to transform Optimus back again into his robot mode. Ratchet tried several times to change him, from using medical equipment to his bare hands. Nothing was useful.

He moved the truck to a different place, there was a room behind medbay it had the enough space for the rest of the team and the truck to be in the same place. He looked for extra tubes and placed them together to extend the line from medbay to the room. He placed one near where Optimus spark chamber should be in his alt mode.

The results were the same, there was no spark, no pulse. Was his good, old friend really dead? He slowly move to a pile of energon cubes inside the room. He looked at the truck while his body rested in a wall and sliced down until his body touched the cubes. He sat there for a long time. Not knowing what to do, what had happen or how to help.

He spent the rest of the night looking at the blue and red truck with both hands covering his face.

***I*I*I***

It was a wonderful morning, the sun was starting to heat every home, car, building in the city after a cold night. Jack woke up at the smell of her moms pancakes. Sweet, tasty bread in shape of circles, he could imagine eating it already. He got up and walked outside his room, he could hear the burning pan and the spatula sliding in the surface of the pan.

As he turned around to the inside of the kitchen he found her mom throwing one pancake into the air. The pancake flew and flipped in the air and landed on his uncooked side.

"Hello, Jack. How was your night?" her mom asked, her face was facing the stove however just like any mother, she knew his son had just enter the room.

"It was good, a little cold." Jack sat in the nearest chair. There was already plates, forks and a glass of milk for him and her mom.

"Did you cover yourself with the extra blankets I left you?" her mom turn off the stove and bring to the table a plate full of pancakes.

"Yes, mom..."

She smiled at his son and placed two pancakes on his plate, she did the same in her plate. "So, what are you planning to do today?" she said as she sat in front of her son.

"Probably spend the day with the autobots after..." there was someone starting the engine of his motorcycle. "Arcee?" Jack said and went to his garage, her mom grabbed a piece of Jack pancakes and continue eating.

"I thought you said we could go late today. What change plans?"

Arcee was in her alt mode with her engine ready to go. "Something came up back on base, I have to go, you wanna come with me?"

Jack looked back inside, her mom was eating her and his pancakes. He sighed and leaving aside what she was doing, he wanted to spend a little more time with her, she had been spending most of her time back in the hospital and him with the autobots. A little minutes with her during breakfast were his only one available.

"I'll stay."

"I will call Bumblebee to pick you up to work" she prepared her holoform and started backing away from the inside of the garage.

"Is everything alright at base?" she stopped and her holoform looked at him.

"I don't know, I have been trying to make contact since last night, no one is answering I'm going to check everything is fine. Probably some power down. I'll see you at base" she said and drove off.

From her rear mirror she watched Jack standing on the entrance of the garage and afterward getting inside. For some reason she felt doing the wrong thing, leaving Jack without a ride, why would she felling like that when back at base they where on the need of help. Then she thought, she hadn't leave him without a ride, Bumblebee would pick him up, once she told him. It wasn't all that bad, maybe a little race or picking up Sierra from school to a restaurant, would made it up with him.

Or maybe it had been better for him to stay at home, there was a two minutes line front of her. From cars, trucks and other motorcycle, it was strange to see that much of traffic in that part of the city. Both lines of traffic were stopped. People going outside and inside the city were stopped by police officer ahead of her path.

She prepared her holoform and her false identification which Agent Fowler had gave them months after their arrival in earth.

"Good morning, ma'am. Can I see you ID?"

Arcee showed the officer her ID handing it to him, the man looked at it and went to his car to check for the credibility of her information. While the officer walked back to his car, he left the space behind him open to Arcee.

It hadn't been a crash of any kind, neither someone been run down. However someone was gravely sick, two officers were surrounding the body of man. His body was laying in the floor besides a bush. It seem both officers were trying to wake him up, but the man wasn't responding to any of them.

The officer got back and gave Arcee her ID "You go, everything is fine."

"Is he alright? What happen?" she asked, she was worry for the poor man, she glance back to the body of the man as the officer turned around to look at what Arcee was referring.

"Someone found him laying there, for his state his spend all night there, we are worry he may have caught hypothermia. We don't know until the medics arrive" he said and turned back at Arcee. The officer must have that one right, the color of the man skin was almost blue. One of the officers near him took off his jacket and placed over the man body.

"I hope he gets better" she said as she remember that maybe someone else back at base could be in distress or having troubles with electricity. Arcee drove away just as she placed her ID back on her compartment.

Just as she left and ambulance arrived followed by a car with its sirens turned on. The car belong to Detective Mack. He got out of his car and went to one of his officer "What do we have?"

The officer followed his boss while he filled him with all the information they had. The two paramedics ran to the body, one of them was carrying a stretcher. They quickly started working and with help of the officers they placed the man over the stretcher.

"Do we know who is he?" Detective Mack asked to his officer as he watched the action take place.

"No, sir. He only had a pair of pants and there wasn't anything inside of them. We believe he has been here all night."

"Like that!?" Mack was surprised as he watched the paramedics passed by his side. The man was shirtless, not even a pair of boots or socks. "Maybe a robbery?"

"Is not likely, we didn't found any signs of struggle."

"Well, keep looking for any clue, I will go to the hospital and wait for him to wake up, he is the only one who knows what happen."

"Yes, sir" the officer went back to his work with the rest of the group. Mack looked at the ambulance leave the place.

Detective Mack followed behind them, this was going to be one long day.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you guys enjoy it. Please tell me what you think, any suggestions or what you think would be cool to add. I'm open to any comment.

Tomorrow I will update chapter 2 with its rewritten version. Until then! R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter I hope that my narrating is not boring you, well after I finished posting the first chapter I realized that there was to much cliffhanger and to little writing so I decided to update and also because probably the next days I'll be busy and won't have time to do it so well lets get to what you had come for. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Transformers Prime only some OC's that will appear.**

* * *

Back on base Ratchet had managed to connected Optimus to a medical computer and start running analysis on him, moments later Arcee arrived and went straight to Ratchet and saw Optimus on his alt-mode _"Ratchet what happen? Is Optimus alright?"_ but Ratchet didn't hear her, he was to busy going from one place to another checking results and looking for information on the panel, Ratchet didn't had recharge he had spend all of the night going through old files, reports and different information that could help him to get some solution "Ratchet, Ratchet" she continue trying to get his attention but nothing help to get him out of his trance of work while following him she saw Optimus on his alt-mode near the berth where they get to rest if they get injured or sick she walked near him and call him but he didn't respond or move at all and then she noticed on one corner the container that had the energon she had never saw one like that before she went near it and grab it, she could almost feel the presence that this one had, What kind of advantage does this energon do? She thought for a while _"Don't touch that"_ she heard Ratchet screaming to her from the other side of the room and turn around to see him approaching to her _"__Do not I repeat, Do not touch this, I still don't know what kind of effects those this thing has on us, I think Optimus touched it befor__e and__ that's why he's still on alt-mode"_ Ratchet took the energon away from the hands of Arcee and hide it in other place so no one could get a look without his supervision _"I'll tell you what happen once everyone is in base"_ he said while looking for a hideout for the energon _"I wasn't even gonna touch the thing, so were did you find it" _she asked Ratchet while getting near to the screens that were showing the progress of the results that Ratchet had running over Optimus he seem to be lifeless not even a little shake came from him when she opened one of the doors and closed it _"Is he on stasis?"_ she asked the doctor that was still locking the energon in one closet "I hope I don't know in what condition is he, the results haven't come out yet once I have them I can tell you and the others, talking about that were are they?" Arcee walked to the central of the base looking at Ratchet _"Bulkhead said that he was on his way, Bumblebee went to pick up Jack, he wasn't ready when you called so I came without him" _just in that moment Bulkhead and Bumblebee were getting inside the main room both parked and let the kids get out of them, once Miko got outside she didn't hesitated and start asking _"So what happen, Is Optimus sick? Injured? Why is he on his alt-mode?"_ she got stopped by Jack who put on of his hands over her mouth, _"I still don't know what had happen to Optimus the results are not ready"_ but then one beep started to sound, _"Now __we__ will know, the results are ready"_ Ratchet walked towards the computer and started analyzing what the result were throwing while everyone else were trying to peek behind him, Miko almost was trying to fly just to get a little of information even knowing that she couldn't understand the results, _"This can't be possible"_ Ratchet opened his optics in surprise of what the results had shown to him, "What is it Ratchet?" the six jumped with anxiety in their faces _"There must be something wrong, the results showed no brain wave activity or vitals on him"_ Ratchet continue typing but all of the results were telling him that Optimus was lifeless, _"So Optimus is dead?"_ Raf asked to Jack who was still trying to understand what was happening _"And how did all of this happen? What cause this?" _Jack finally asked, "_We got a signal of energon coming near Jasper, Optimus went there to inspect and he found this"_ he said while showing to everyone the piece of energon that he had place on a container and continue explaining "_moments later I heard a groan coming from him I went to check on him but I found him on his alt-mode just like he's right now"_ everyone sighed _"So that energon transform you guys in just vehicles? Or those it really kill you?"_ Jack asked while pointing to the piece of energon _"I have never seen something like this and I haven't been able to locate more information about it, I'm still trying to run tests and document the results"_ he finished and continue typing _"But Ratchet is Optimus dead?"_ Bulkhead asked again the question of Raf that hadn't been answered before, Ratchet turned to see everyone faces, all of them were stunned Arcee was watching the floor with sadness in her eyes, Bulkhead was still looking at him waiting for an answer, Bumblebee walked towards Arcee to hug her, the kids were hugging each other _"I don't know" _was the last thing he said, the results were showing him that Optimus was lifeless but inside of him he tried to believe that he was alive but in some kind of effect because of the energon and if that was the case he was gonna find a cure for it but he didn't want to tell the team that Optimus was dead or alive in one side because he didn't know a correct answer and in the other because he didn't want to raise their hopes in something that he wasn't even sure so from now on he was gonna kept everything in secret until he could found more proofs for the good of the team.

"_We must hurry his temperature is dropping I already injected __a solution__but he doesn't seem to recover heat, hang in there my friend" _he said to the man that was still unconscious, the paramedic cover him with another blanket to help him recover heat, the ambulance was going as fast as it could he passed all of the red light and didn't stop at any point, when they got to the hospital two nurses and one doctor were already waiting for them, both paramedics with some help of the doctor got the bed out of the ambulance _"__W__e found him unconscious __and__ showing severe hypothermia I injected a solution but it didn't help, __I try to stop the __dropping of heat __and__ …." _the doctor took the control of the bed and said to him _"We will take it from here"_ and continue running towards the emergency door leaving behind both paramedics, when they got to the ER the doctor started checking his vitals _"Only 4 bpm we need to move fast, I'll start the CPR to stabilized his bpm" the_ nurse cleared the space for the doctor who started to compress the chest of the patient with his hands over and over until one of the nurses informed him that the bpm was stabilized _"Now we need to do an endotracheal intubation so we can provide him some hot and humid oxygen" _one of the nurses brought a flexible plastic tube to the doctor who started to placed it into the trachea of the man _"Started with the __distribution of oxygen and take him to a free room I'll go and see another patient call me if something change you will be in charge of him" _he said to the nurse who was Mrs Darby, she took the bed of the patient to another room with the help of another nurse, they placed the bed in the center and near one of the walls that was in front of the window, Mrs Darby started checking how were the vitals and temperature of the man, she observed him he was still young maybe in his thirsty she thought while she got neared him and took one of his wrists to check his pulse while doing that the man opened his eyes weakly and saw the nurse, she didn't notice it until she stopped counting with her watch the pulse and saw that he had bright blue eyes that felt familiar to her, where had she saw those eyes, that glance of security and severity but with a slightly happiness _"Hello dreamer __I'm checking all of your vitals just to make sure that you're improving, don't move I it won't take a lot"_ he tried to speak but he was to weak to do it and also he had a tube on his mouth so that didn't help either, _"Tried to sleep it will help you feel better" _he didn't want to go to sleep he wanted to know where was him and what was he doing there and he tried to move from one side to another making the equipment starting to shake _"Don't move sir, I'll have to sedate you if you don't stop" _but he didn't stop and continued moving but Mrs Darby didn't waste any time and injected him a sedative _"There you go, now go to sleep"_ his eyes were starting to feel heavier until both of them got closed and he fell asleep, Mrs Darby finished checking him and went outside of the room closing the door behind her.

Outside of the hospital, detective Mack arrived at the place and went to talked to the paramedics about the man that they had taken to the hospital moments ago both of them told him that he was already inside and under the care of one of the doctors in the ER, he went inside and talked to one nurse if she could lead him to the doctor that took care of the man, she told him were the room of the man was and he started to walked to the place, outside of the room Mrs Darby was reading a book and stopped when he saw the detective walking towards her, _"What can I help you sir?"_ she asked him with a smile on her face as always _"I'm looking for a man that arrived minutes ago in an ambulance with symptoms of hypothermia"_ she knew who she was talking about and watched the room where the man was _"He is not awake in the moment maybe later, he needs to rest before he can talk to the police" _the detective nodded and walked to the entrance of the hospital. She was gonna make sure that the man had some rest, he need it.

* * *

**Well that would be all for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, it was really explosive with the medicine part I had never wrote something that had to be about that it took me a time to investigated and ask about cause I don't know anything about medicine, well I hope I can update the story for next week, There's still mystery around the unknown man in time I'll reveal who he is, Thanks for the reviews, Fav's and follows. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is finally here, thanks for reading and reviewing this even that is not good, I also forgot to say thanks to Nansi-UH who help me in the last chapter with the medical scene thank you, well I hope you like this Enjoy.**

**And also I do not own Transformers Prime.**

* * *

After a long day at the hospital she only wanted to go home and spend the rest of the night with his son, when she got the lights of the living room were on probably Jack was doing homework in there, she parked her car and opened the garage to go inside and saw that Arcee wasn't there, she went inside and walked to the living room where Jack was watching television but she noticed the expression on him, his shoulders were down and he seem to be watching television but his eyes were lost in the background he didn't have a good day maybe one too exhausting and she went to sit beside him.

"_What's wrong Jack?" _he turned off the television and sigh _"Remember that Arcee went to base because something had happen to Optimus?"_ her mom nodded _"Well, Ratchet told us what happen to Optimus when he went to explore a place near town where a signal of energon had trigger but he doesn't know what happen to him when he tried to pick up the energon but he thinks that Optimus is probably in stasis or dead, when I got there he was transformed like a truck but he didn't move or talk he was just parked in the base, all day the autobots sat in front of Optimus or helped Ratchet whit the tests that he was making to the energon and Optimus" _he stop talking and sigh once more, she was stunned for what had happen to Optimus and the bad day that they probably had, that's why Arcee wasn't in the garage she was still in base helping she thought, she sat more near Jack and put her arm over his shoulders and tried to calm him, Optimus was a friend of him and the kids, knowing that he probably wasn't gonna be well for a long time got them in that mood _"What don't we go tomorrow to the theater and eat something outside?"_ she gave him a smile, maybe taking him to other place rather to going to base could help him to feel better.

"_But.., you have work tomorrow" _that was truth and she also had to take care a patient but maybe she could go and work for some hours and then ask another nurse to cover her the rest of the day, she had made some favors in the past to some nurses, they wouldn't mind to cover her for a little time.

"_You can come with me tomorrow to work some hours and then we can go together to the theater and have some fun, What do you think?"_He like the idea, he could spend time with her mom since they hadn't done it for a long time and he also could get his mind clear out from all the troubles, he gave her mom a nod which she answer with a smile.

Jack and her mom went to the hospital the next day, she was doing her usually tasks, but Jack spend most of the time eating fast food in the cafeteria, changing channels over and over again, there was nothing to watch almost all of the channels were talk shows that half of the topics were about the problems from some celebrities with the law or reputation.

He went to one dispenser machine and searched for change in his pockets and only found twenty cents, he needed ten more, it would be enough to afford one brownie or one soda, maybe her mom could lend him some change so he went to look for her.

She was organizing new information of some patients, "_Mom could you lend me some cents, just a couple please"_ he gave her a smile and extended his hand towards her. _"Jack you have been eating the whole morning, I think you had enough for today"_ he sighed after she finish answering him, he was really bored at that moment maybe at the beginning he was a little more enthusiastic but he had spend to much time without doing something, it was more boring than been at school.

She saw his expression but they couldn't go yet she needed to finished paperwork but then an idea hit her "_Why don't you spend some time with the patients, some of them would love to have some company" _well at least he was gonna be doing something besides changing channels and counting flies he thought and gave her nod,_ "Ok mom I'll do it, with who can I start?"_ she went to check the visit list and saw that almost all the patients had someone already visiting them except for the man that had been brought the day before, she didn't knew his name so she could call or look for of his family maybe Jack could get that information for her, _"You can start with in the room 102 – b, no one has come to visit him, you can start with him, come I'll show you were he is"._

Her mom open the door of the room and turn on the lights, Jack saw the man waking up on his bed moving his head slowly to where he was, he could see the fatigue in his face, Jack notice the color of the man eyes bright blue, he had saw those eyes before but from one of his autobot friends Optimus... How could that man remind him of Optimus, he was a human and Optimus a robot, he felt if the autobot was looking at him, he shook his head and looked back at the man who seem to be giving him a glance of recognizing him.

"_Good morning sir, How are you feeling today?"_ he tried to respond but only some groans came out. She went to checked his vitals and his throat.

"_Can't talk yet, don't worry you will regain __your voice for tomorrow or this night"_ then she look back at Jack and asked him to come near her _"He's my son and he will be making you some company for some hours, Have fun"_

Mrs Darby went out of the room leaving Jack with the man, after she left Jack sighed and sat on a chair near the bed _"We can start with an introduction my name is …"_ but before he could continue the man interrupted him.

"_Jack, I need your help" _Jack's eyes grew after listening the man, How did he knew him, he thought._"How.., do you know my name?"_ he asked trying not to stuttering, the man sat on the bed and looked at Jack's eyes.

"Why wouldn't I Jack, you helped my team get rid of scraplets, you helped getting the energon harvester from the museum and many more" Jack's jaw drop down while listening to the man, he start thinking in the words of the man until finally one of them got him the answer.

"_My team"_ he said quietly, _"Optimus?"_he finished and almost fell trying to get up from the chair. _"Why are you a human, How did that happen? And …"_ Optimus put his hand in Jack's mouth_ "I do not know but what matters is that you have to help me to get out" _

Optimus got up from the bed and went to the window that was besides the door, he looked thru it making sure no one else was near _"We must act quickly, before someone comes" _ and closed the blinds after finishing talking.

Jack start walking from one side to another, he was still shocked, Optimus approached him and put his hand in one of his shoulders _"I need to get back to base so Ratchet can get me back to normal but I do not have the means to do it"_

Jack shook his head and tried to concentrate, Optimus needed his help so he had to think and act quickly _"First we have to get you something else to wear or they will noticed you before we can get to an exit but we are gonna need help and I know who to call"_he took his cellphone and made a call.

In base, Ratchet continued running all kind of tests and researched in the energon, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee were doing exploration duty, only Miko and Raf were doing company to Ratchet, Raf was doing homework while Miko kept playing her guitar, which was making Ratchet nerves go insane _"Would you please, keep it down, I'm trying to do work here"_ but Miko couldn't heard him and continued playing, Ratchet made a groan and left the room.

"_Miko your cellphone i__s__ ringing"_ Raf told Miko and gave her the cellphone.

"_**Hey, dude. Are you still with your mom?"**_

"_**Yes, Miko I need you and Raf's help, get some clothes for men and bring them to the hospital"**_

"_**To the hospital? What kind of clothes?" **_Raf stood up after hearing Miko's conversation.

"_**Just one shirt, pants, shoes that kind of clothes C'mon Miko what did you thought I would mean by saying clothes"**_

"_**Ok chill, you sound nervous, why you need all of that"**_

"_**I'll explain you when you get here, I'm on room 102-b and when you come, don't let my mom see you"**_

Jack hang up and Miko jumped where Raf was standing. _"We have to get clothes and go to the hospital to help Jack, he needs us, it's like one of those especial missions"._

Raf was still confuse and looked at Miko with almost a question mark in his face _"Why does he need clothes?" _Miko started to use the keyboard from the panel of the ground bridge _"I don't know, he told me that he will tell us when we get there, Do you know how to use the ground bridge?" _Raf gave her a nod _"Then come and get the coordinates to my house, I will get the clothes from my foster parents" _

Raf ran to the panel and started looking for the coordinates _"Shouldn't we ask Ratchet for help?" _

Miko got down stairs waiting for Raf to open the ground bridge _"No, we don't have time and I don't think he will get mad if we use it one time, now C'mon Jack is waiting for us"_

Raf opened the ground bridge and waited for Miko. She didn't take long and came back with a bag full of clothes and a pair of shoes hanging on her back _"Now let's go to the hospital"._

Jack was peeking thru the window, the hallway was alone, there were no signals of Miko and Raf, he looked back at Optimus who was sitting on a chair taking out the needles that were in his hand _"When they get here you will have to change clothes and then we will head to the exit, I hope they don't last to long"_

* * *

**Well that's it guys chapter 3, hope you like it, now you know who the mysterious man was, please review it and don't forget to watch the end of season 2 of Transformers Prime this Friday I'm ready for it! **

**I will update chapter 4 next week so I see you until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I have finally finish chapter 4, thanks for the reviews and thanks for the Fav's and follows, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Let's get started.  
**

* * *

Optimus got rid of the needle from his hand, he felt weak and was doing his best to stay up and not go unconscious. Little drops of blood started to poor out from where the needle used to be, everything was different he had soft hands instead of hard metal ones, he wasn't leaking energon anymore instead there was blood coming out of his hand, he move his hand near his eyes and observed how the blood started slipping.

"_That's blood Optimus, it's like energon but for humans"_ Jack said to him and gave him a napkin _"Put it on your hand, it will absorb the blood"_ Optimus did what he was told and saw how the white napkin turn into red, then someone knocked at the door.

"_Who is it?"_ Jack said jumping towards the door and leaning over it.

"_It's us, Jack open the door or I'll kick it" _Miko said from the other side. Jack opened the door letting Miko and Raf get inside the room.

"_So__, where's the fire?"_ Miko asked Jack who was closing the door. He turned to see Miko and pointed Optimus _"__That man__ is Optimus and we need to get him to __the Autobot__ base without someone noticing it"_ both of them turned to were Jack was pointing, Miko drop her jaw wide open but not Raf instead he walked towards Optimus.

"_It's that __really you__?"_ the little boy asked while carefully examining the man's eyes.

"_Indeed Rafael"_ Optimus said weakly, reaching his hand to one of Raf's shoulders. Raf smiled back, he didn't need any more proofs that the man was Optimus, just with seeing his eyes he knew the truth. Raf jumped and hugged Optimus with all his strength and started crying _"We thought you were dead" _Optimus knelt down and copying the actions of the small boy he gave him a comforting hug.

Miko jumped in joy _"Wow boss bot is now a human, so how are we gonna take him out of here?"_ she ran towards Optimus and stared at him not losing eye contact, making Optimus feel uncomfortable.

"_I'm still thinking, the nearest exit is far enough from us to get caught in the act if we don't take cautions our best option is to disguise him and at least they won't notice and give us time to escape out of the hospital after that I have no idea what to do__"_ then he took the bag that Miko had brought with clothes.

"_We left the ground bridge open, so we could just return to base without wasting __time"_ Raf added.

"_We can ran towards the exit, then to the ground bridge, we get to base and mission accomplished" _Miko shouted rising both of her arms to the roof.

"_But, what if someone sees us?"_ Raf asked, someone nearby the room could catch them and they would get in a big trouble.

"_Then__l__et's go and make sure there's no more people near and while we do that you should go and change clothes Optimus, take this bag and put on this ones, __you can change in the bathroom__, we will be back in a couple of minutes"_ and with that said Jack gave Optimus a bag with clothes and went outside the room with Miko and Raf.

Optimus went to the bathroom and stood in front of a mirror and looked at himself. He had a squared face with a defined chin and a strong jaw line with wide cheekbones. His bright blue eyes sitting below sword eyebrows longer than his eyes and also a straight nose. He had a medium, straight layered hair black color but powdered to navy, he also had a black short full beard with some shades of gray near his ears.

"_Th__is is__ me?"_ He slides one of his hands from the front of his head to the back, feeling the thin hair slipping thru his fingers.

He continue looking at himself in the mirror, he was tall and had a naturally muscular, thick, athletic build. He started stretching his arms up and down, from left to right, just like a football player does before doing practice or getting ready for a game. While stretching he accidentally punched one bar of a cabinet that was besides him, making it fall, he tried to grab it but his reflexes weren't at the top of his game so he couldn't get a grab on it, the cabinet continued falling to the ground but stopped until hitting with a toilet that was in front making a loud noise and dropping different containers that were in their shelves, all of them breaking at the moment they touched ground.

There was liquid spilled out all over the floor, shattered glass, stains all over a rug, the room was a complete mess, Optimus stared at the room with his eyes wide open and an eyebrow lifted as well as his mouth slightly open.

"_Oh, no"_ he lean forward and made a nest form with his right arm near his chest, with his left hand started to gather containers that weren't completely broken. He looked at all directions where to hide them, there was no space in a cabinet below the mirror it was full of cleaning products.

He continue looking, moving his arms from side to another undecided where to go but then he looked a the shower, it had enough space for the cabinet and containers hiding them with the curtain from the shower. Without wasting time he started throwing everything inside.

- In the Hallway-

The three kids were looking that there was no one near the room and how far the exit door was from them.

"_There's no one near but I can hear people inside some rooms"_ Raf said to them still panting after running the whole hallway.

"_Probably are patients with their families visiting them, they won't even care about us, so the plan is to run to the exit door and __go__ outside towards the ground bridge, we won't stop even if someone calls us"_ Jack finished.

Suddenly a loud noise came from inside the room.

"_What was that"_ Miko exclaimed turning to the room.

Jack and Miko ran inside while Raf stayed behind to keep a watch at the hallway. _"Is everything alright big guy?"_ Miko asked getting near the door of the bathroom. "_You should go inside and check if he's ok"_ she said to Jack punching him on the back making Jack move towards the door.

He slowly open the door and looked inside. "_What was that sound? Are you ok?"_ he saw Optimus closing the curtain from the shower.

"_Everything is fine, just having some troubles to change... clothes"_ he said standing in front of the shower, looking nervously at the boy.

Jack raised one eyebrow and closed the door, he knew that Optimus was hiding something but he prefer to not know the reason. "_We are gonna wait for you outside just in case you need us"_

After waiting a couple of minutes the door started to open and Optimus came out. The pants were smaller than his legs leaving a part without cover, the shirt was also smaller and it was too adjust to his body making him humped back.

"_Ha ha ha"_ Miko laughed _"We are definitely buying you some clothes"_

"_They are gonna notice him wearing that, wait, I have an idea"_ Jack said going outside the room, he came back with a white robe in his hands _"Here, this will cover at least the top"_ he gave Optimus the robe.

"_Now, let's get out of here."_

_-Entrace of Hospital-_

Detective Mack went inside the hospital and look up for Mrs Darby, she was still organizing paperwork and archiving files in the computer, Mack stood in front of her desk and showed to her his police insignia _"Good morning Detective, What can I do for you today?" _

"_I'm here to talk to the patient from room 102-b, I'll just ask him some questions, Is he awake?"_

"_Yes he is __but he's still unable to speak__"_ Mrs Darby got up from her chair.

"_I doesn't matter, I just need him to be aware of his surroundings"_she wave her hand towards her and lead detective Mack to the room. Suddenly both of them heard a loud noise and ran towards the place.

-In Hallway-

Both kids and Optimus went outside of the room. "_Remember we don't stop running even if someone calls us"_ Jack said once again.

"_Jackson Darby!"_ Mrs Darby scream from the end of another hallway near them.

"_Run!" _Miko exclaimed and everyone started to run, there was no turning back now.

"_Where you think you're going!"_ Mrs Darby continue exclaiming.

"_I will get them"_ Detective Mack said to her and started to run faster leaving her behind.

"_He's getting near"_ Raf said panting.

"_Everyone inside the cart"_ Jack said to Miko and Raf encouraging them to get in a little cart of laundry. _"Start pushing Optimus, when we get enough speed we get over the cart" _Both of them started to push the little cart gaining speed we every step they took but Detective Mack wasn't gonna let them get away that easy.

The cart gain enough speed in a little slope, Jack and Optimus lift their feet and lean forward the cart. They were going really fast and beginning to leave Mack behind. They were getting close to the exit but the cart wasn't slowing down. _"How are we gonna stop?"_

-Autobot Base-

Ratchet got back to the main room, he didn't heard any more sounds, finally there was peace in the place.

"_By the Allspark"_ he exclaimed after seeing the ground bridge open without supervision.

"_Who let this open, I'm gonna have a good talk with the rest about leaving a ground bridge wide open"_ he said and turn off the ground bridge.

"_What was doing? Oh yes" _he turned back at the monitor of the medical bay and continue running tests on the piece of energon.

-The Hospital-

The cart was still going too fast and they were almost at the door exit. _"Hang on" _Miko screamed taking her arms in front of her face.

The cart struck the door opening it completely and inclining to one side making everyone to get launched out of it.

"_Well that was fun" _Miko said touching her head.

"_Where's the ground bridge?" _Jack asked still rubbing his back with his hand.

"_It's right over there..."_ Raf pointed to the direction but noticed that the ground bridge wasn't there anymore _"Oh no, What are we gonna do?"_

Jack tried to think in something but it was too late, Detective Mack was already in the place.

"_You guys are in a huge trouble and you sir are coming with me"_ He said taking Optimus from one of his arms helping him to get up. Mrs Darby got there seconds later and stared at the mess that was outside. A laundry cart flip to one side with a lot of clothes laying around all over the street. His son and his friends getting up from the floor rubbing their back, head or arms. While Detective Mack was taking her patient in custody.

"_Jack what's going on, I just left you with my patient and you take him to I don't know where... and why is Miko and Raf here, you have a lot to explain"_ June said to Jack almost yelling at him.

"_We were trying to help"_ Miko said to Mrs Darby trying to calm her.

"_Help who? You don't even know that man"_ she exclaims to them while moving her forearms up and down really fast.

"_Yes we do..."_ Raf said calmly from behind everyone. _"He's Optimus"_

And before her mom could say something else Jack grabbed her wrists and looked at her "_I will explain everything later, just trust us... me"_ she glanced back to where Mack and her patient where and remembered the time when she first saw his eyes, she felt something familiar with them, just like if she already knew them, maybe it was truth he was Optimus and if that was real she wasn't allowing Detective Mack to take him.

"_Detective"_ she exclaim "_You can't take my patient, he's still in recovery"_

"_Recovery! Really? After watching him run like crazy and mounting laundry carts you still think he needs recovery. No mam I'm taking him to the Police Station unless he has a way to explain all of this incident_" he took Optimus and started to walk away from them towards his car.

"We have an explanation!" Miko screamed.

"We do?"Jack asked looking at her really confused.

"He is Jack's father!" Miko finished.

"What!" Raf, Jack and June exclaim in unison.

* * *

**Well that's it for the chapter, hope you liked it. **

**I try to update next week! **

**And what a season finally of transformers prime, I still can believe what happen at the end, I'm still just wow and also so really excited to see next season, Let the wait begin. **

**Cya next time. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry I updated so late, I had final exams so much to do and study. Now is vacation time, writing time. Also thanks for all support, reviews, favorites and follows to this, thanks to all, I hope I can make this story enjoyable.**

**Hope you like this new chapter. I do not own Transformers Prime only one OC. **

* * *

Minutes passed, full of silence, only a little wristwatch from June was heard, tension in the air and every inch of her body. Everyone stared back at Miko except for Detective Mack, he was looking at June waiting for response. She felt his eyes looking at her, she turned around slowly trying to not do visual contact.

"Is that true Mrs. Darby?" he asked walking to her, leaving Optimus behind near his car, June had to think fast, there was no turning back, her fingers started to quiver, little drops of sweat could be seen falling from top of her head. She took a deep breath and relax her body.

"Yes, it's true." she took another deep breath "But I believe Detective you cannot take, MY..." she looked at his eyes and move forward to Optimus.

"Patient. Without a warrant, if you could be so kind and release him." she said after watching the handcuffs in Optimus arms. Mack didn't had other option, the nurse was right in this one, he didn't have sustenance to take him, used his key and removed both handcuffs from Optimus. June took him from his arm and guide him to the entrance.

Mack look at them with all suspicion, closing almost completely his eyes, "Really... Why didn't you told me that before, When I asked you about who was him" he looked at her, waiting, putting his hands above his waist, she looked back at Jack.

"I didn't knew it was him, he has change a lot. My son told me minutes ago" Mack glanced back to Jack, the only who was gonna answer him was the boy, but Mrs. Darby told everyone to go inside, she wasn't gonna take risk, it was better if they waited for help from Agent Fowler.

Mack stood alone outside, he went to his car and looked back at the hospital from his rear mirror, lost in his thoughts how was gonna get information, asking the boy maybe looking further to files about the man or with help of genetics, he was gonna get answers.

**-*Under the Metal*-**

June took Optimus back to his room. The last thing he wanted to do was getting back there, he wanted to get to base and tell the autobots what had happen or at least tell them he was alive but June wasn't gonna let him at least not until he was better.

He lay down at the bed and let June do his work, the kids sat in a couch inside the room.

"What were you thinking?" Mrs. Darby asked to the kids and paused for a second, "Why didn't you told me before, I could had help you, now we have more troubles than before"

"You wouldn't believe me Mrs. Darby, so I went to Jack's help..." a burning invade every place of his throat, he clear it coughing but instead the burn increased. He lift his hand and grasp his troath in hope to end the burn with the cold of his hands.

"Don't talk. I'm gonna run some diagnosis on you, to make sure this whole trip didn't affect your condition. Jack call Agent Fowler" she gave Jack her phone.

"We should call the autobots too. At least to tell them Optimus is here. They are really worried." Raf said, he looked at Optimus and gave him a big smile.

"I'll call them, I want to tell Bulk first the huge news!" Miko went outside the room, she dialed and waited for someone to answer. She was almost jumping and moving one side to another, with all excitement in her body.

Jack kept calling Agent Fowler, he didn't answer, only his answering machine "I'm Agent William Fowler, I'm on an extensive training I won't be available until next week." Jack sighed.

"Well.. Agent Fowler won't be helping us any soon. He's not picking up. I'm gonna tried again later."

"Let's wait to the autobots get here." Raf said. Jack nodded and sat alongside him. Right in that moment Miko came inside.

"The autobots are on their way, Bulkhead said he wasn't gonna believe until he saw it with his eyes. Did Agent Fowler answer?"

"No. He's not available for the moment." Jack said with the phone in his hand, dialing over again.

"For now. Optimus will remain here. At least until the doctor says he can leave. I'm gonna look for medicine and sedative. Stay here. Do not leave the room, until I get back." June said roughly at the end.

"How much do you think the autobots will take to arrived?" Raf asked.

Suddenly multiple noise of engines roaring started to be heard outside of the hospital.

"Your question just got answer" Jack went to look in a window.

Four vehicles were parked, four humans got out from the pilot sit of each car. Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet were in their holoforms. They went inside the hospital, at that time of the day, the hospital was at top of attendance. From medics to nurses were all occupied with someone. Bulkhead inspected faces of people passing near him, from their hair to their chin.

"How do we know which one is Optimus. They all look the same." Bulkhead said. Taking one of his hands to the head and scratching it.

"Look for the kids." Arcee added.

"Over here guys!" Raf went to meet them.

They followed him. "They are inside that room." Bulkhead and Bumblebee pushed everyone to one side, clearing their way, rushing to the inside, Bulkhead opened the door with one strong push, Bumblebee went over Bulkhead's back trying to get a better view.

"Where's Optimus?, Is that him?" Bulkhead asked, looking at the bed. Bumblebee went near Optimus, he looked at his eyes, searching for his leader presence beneath that human skin. Compassion pour in every inch of his bright blue iris, strength deep inside his dark pupils, it could be a little but enough to overwhelm every situation. Those were the eyes of his commander. With just one sight, every doubt vanish.

Bumblebee chirped and waved his hand with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello Bumblebee..." he answered weakly.

The rest of the autobots gather around his bed. Bulkhead couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, he kept a little smile in his face, he looked at Optimus body from head to feet, from being the biggest one of them he was just a little human, defenseless, resting in a little bed. Arcee also looked at Optimus more worried about his actual condition than the fact of him being human, she didn't cared if he was or not, he was alive and that's all she cared about.

"Whoa, everyone is here already." Mrs Darby answered but just the kids looked at her, the Autobots were still in a trance looking at his leader.

"What's his condition?" Ratchet was the only one to noticed her presence.

"He got hypothermia, don't worry I'm already injecting medicine. Just sit and wait for me to finished, checking him. He got involved in a mess which provoked him an unstable condition, but everything is gonna be fine now, I'm just gonna apply sedate him." she infuse some liquid through his arm.

Ratchet remain silent, thinking in a solution to get his old friend in recovery, always worried about his condition after a battle, now he could only watched, thinking in possible ways, paths just something he could do. He didn't knew much about biology of humans, he felt useless at the moment. He stand back and watched the human worked.

"When can we take him back to base?" Arcee asked. She looked at one of his hands and then at his eyes, they closed slowly, he felt asleep, she smiled at him and grabbed one of his hands.

"Good think you bring that up. There's a little problem." June answered back, looking at her.

"What problem?"Ratchet and Arcee said unison.

"Miko told a Detective. Optimus was my father. When we got trapped trying to get him out of the Hospital." Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet looked back at Jack with their eyes fully open.

"Miko.."Bulkhead said, looking back at the little girl. "Hey, was the only thing pass through my mind at the moment, he was gonna take Optimus to the police station. He was gonna be in bigger problems."

"I know you had a good reason to it but. My father! Why not my uncle or another sibling."

"You and him have some same attributes, color of hair and eyes it was more believable if his was your dad."

Bumblebee made some clicks and chirps, Bulkhead listen to him.

"That's true Bumblebee, did he really believe it?" Bulkhead asked for his friend.

"He leaved Optimus but I believe he's gonna come back for more information. He didn't seem to take it for real, we need to discuss if it's better for him to stay with me and Jack or go with you to base."

They continue discussing, Arcee and Ratchet giving point of views with June, they moved to another room were Mrs. Darby gave them more instructions. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stayed.

Both looked back at Optimus he was asleep. He remain liked that for the rest of the day. Finally his body was getting all the needed rest, getting used to every new way to see, smell, touch exhausted his energy, his body was getting used to simple things humans normally won't even get bother. Nothing was gonna wake him up until next day.

**-*Under the Metal*-**

Everything was blurry in his mind, his eyes moved from one place to another without any control trying to grab information from their surroundings. Slowly his vision change more clear, he was in a different room, it wasn't the base or the room of the hospital not even another room in the hospital. This room was a little bigger, painted in blue with green lines in top and lower of the walls. His eyes continue scanning, two objects were in the room, one of them was in front, it was a big, brown, wooden drawer. Above it had a small, round, silver, plastic watch, it was standing with help of little sticks in the back of it. From the place he was, he could see the red numbers, there was an eight followed by two dots, one above the other, finishing with numbers four and five.

There wasn't anyone else inside, there wasn't any noise from the other side of the door even outside was as peaceful as the inside. He gave another glance around the room, he look at the object it looked the same as the other one but this one was smaller and was at the left side of the bed, it only had an old, green lamp. It was turn off, only light from outside lightened the room. Near the door a mirror was hanging on the wall, reflecting everything from outside the window.

He started to move his hands and then arms, he didn't have any needles or cables united at her arms, there were any machines beeping or making noises. He shake his head three times to left and right, he felt heavy his hands and arms, he slowly sit in the bed, his whole body was feeling heavier. All his movement were clumsy, he almost make the lamp felt when moving one of his arms to the side.

Finally after different tries, he got up of the bed, he moved towards the mirror leaning in the walls, crawling his body in the wall, moving forward with help of his arms. He finally reached the mirror, he wasn't able to stand by his own, he extend his arms in the wall and lean his body towards it, only doing this he got the chance of getting a look at himself at the mirror. Once again he saw, a different face, he wasn't a transformer, he was a human. "Am I still dreaming" he said, looking at every detailed of his face. "How can I wake up, I need to wake up."

Outside neighbors were getting out of their homes, leaving the place in their cars, kids were running along the sidewalk with their backpack hanging in their shoulders. Other people walked their dogs, suddenly there was a lot of activity in the streets.

He went near the window and looked at everything of the outside. His curiosity increased every second, he wanted to see this world from another perspective. Little birds passed near the window, making forms in the sky, flying around each other, "Whoa, what is that." he opened the window and try to reached for one with his hand but escaped, flying faster than before when feeling more in danger. "Come back, little one." jumping carefully the window, he went after the little bird.

"And remember Bulkhead, just gave him medicine when he wakes up, he needs to rest at least a whole day in bed to recover faster. Inject him this sedative, he will fall asleep and you won't even noticed him. Don't let him be alone at any circumstance, his under the effects of the last sedative I gave him. Probably he will be acting different maybe a little clumsy, he won't be aware of his surroundings. Ratchet said he will be with you in a couple of minutes and Jack and I will be at home until afternoon."

"We will be fine, Mrs Darby, Bumblebee and I have everything under control. How difficult can be to take care of Optimus, he can't be worse than Miko."

Bumblebee chirped. "See, Bumblebee is with me in that."

"Ok, Bulkhead I believe in you and Bumblebee. Goodbye until the afternoon."

"Goodbye Mrs Darby."

Bulkhead hang up.

"Let see, who's boss bot doing." Bumblebee nodded.

Both were in their holoforms, they walked to the room, Bulkhead lean his ear in the door. "I think he's still sleeping" he move one of his fingers near his mouth, indicating Bumblebee to be quiet. He opened the door slowly, both getting inside behind it. "Oh, uh." was Bulkhead answer, Bumblebee chirped.

There was no one inside, only a window completely open, both ran towards it and looked outside. Optimus was outside, they didn't' saw him near the place. Then Mrs Darby words ran through his mind "Don't let him be alone at any circumstance, his under the effects of the last sedative I gave him. Probably he will be acting different maybe a little clumsy, he won't be aware of his surroundings." his commander was outside by himself, in a new world for him, without supervision and not even in his senses. "We need to find him, before Mrs Darby and Ratchet arrived... oh no, Ratchet gonna be in any second, we gotta hurry Be."

Both ran outside of the house and started to looked for Optimus.

* * *

**Well that's all for today, it seems Optimus gonna have an adventure. Again I'm really sorry I updated so late, but here it is the new chapter, I hope I don't get to busy this holiday but probably I will, I'll try to update in first days of January. Until next time. Thanks for the support, reviews are always welcome, advise about grammar, help to get better in writing and also thanks for the fav's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is Chapter six, sorry I updated so late I said early January and it's almost February, silly me. I have been working in other fan fic and on one special project. Oh well, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Transformers Prime only my OC's.**

* * *

The sun shone, illuminating streets and houses of the city, heating households after a silent, cold night.

Families began to leave their homes, preparing for a new day, the youth were ready with their backpacks full of books and notebooks. Some parents with phone in hand, sending messages or making calls. Others helping the kids with their backpacks, loading up the car or in a bus stop.

The picture distracted him for a moment from following the little birds, he watch humans who were crossing the street as well as on his side, some went running to his side, almost tripping over with him. Never before had seen so much human activity, always spending his days at the base or giving tours on the highway, releasing his mind of stressful thoughts and exhausting. Without realizing, the long list of things they were doing.

Some people did not left their homes in a hurry instead went on to different activities or tasks. A man filled with water, small vessels containing plants, another riding a cart that created a lot of noise and apparently cut over the lawn. His observation was interrupted by a young man riding a two-wheeled transport, throwing something into certain houses, then someone came out of that home to collect what had been launched.

"What strange customs." Replied while scratching the back of his head, with confusion on his face, raising an eyebrow.

A beautiful singing call him, again the little birds caught his attention, both supported on a cable where was hanging clothes, the two sang with all his might. He went to them, they flew as he approached, pulling a garment off while ascending.

"Oh, you are easily scared, little ones." a sound was heard with great force behind him.

"What are you doing in my garden!" A girl scream from inside her home.

**-*Under the Metal*-**

"Do not panic! Bee "exclaimed Bulkhead.

His partner made, no expression or sound, his gaze followed his friend succumb in desperation.

"Where ... could be "thought as scratching his head. "Where, where? Think" Throwing his fist straight to his forehead, again and again.

Bumblebee calmly walks to the back of Bulkhead and gently lifting his hand to the most high in the air, hitting the neck of his partner in need.

"Bulkhead. I'm on my way with Arcee to Darby's home. "

"Ratchet? Wait ... who!? "

"You do not listen, lugnut" sigh, regaining his composure. "Once I finished checking Optimus, I will inspect your audioreceptors, they have time without checking ..."

"Later you can speak about that, how is Optimus?" Arcee wonder.

"Optimus?"

"I think you need that check more than I thought. Yes ... him "

"Optimus ... he, well is, am ... "watching everywhere, assure his sights on Bumblebee. His eyes opened widely.

"We took him out for a walk"

"What!" Ratchet and Arcee shouted simultaneously.

"He couldn't sleep, so we took him for a few laps, June told us it was good for him"

"Really? Bulkhead ... Go back to the house, we are coming"

Ratchet replied, writing in the coordinates in the groundbridge.

"Of course we will" closing the commlink .

"We must find him ... we only have a few minutes, if he realizes, we lost him"

Bumblebee scared, closing his eyes and slightly moving his hand in line, right in the middle of his throat, he made a couple of sounds.

"Right. Let's roll, we do not want to left Miko and Raf without a guardian. "

Both holoforms enter their cars, fire their engines and started the search for their leader, going in the opposite direction to where Ratchet normally opens the groundbridge.

**-*Under the Metal*-**

"We're two orns far. They will catch up with us. Turbo boost the engines!" he ordered.

"How many energon is left?" his eyes constantly circled around.

"Ensure we are clear on the radar." he gave more orders, pointing to every corner.

"Prowl we are gonna crash" a lot of movement made him tremble. "Prowl! Take control I wont hang of it" grabbing the panel control with one hand and pressing every button with the other one. He tried to make the spaceship stable.

"Excuse me... Did you took my child off the ride?" a man with dark lenses you could see yourself reflex in them asked approaching with his son in hand. The little boy pour water like a broken fountain.

Optimus looked at the man and widen his eyes at sight of the boy. "We are leaking energon, we need need..." he stopped talking and stared at the little spaceship which had stop moving. "We are off..." with his hand he smash his forehead.

"Are you listening to me?" the man poke Optimus in the back. Optimus laid down in the little spaceship and started snorting.

The man took Optimus by his shoulders and pulled him near him. "That's it" he moved his arm backwards, clench his hand tightly enough to appear red lines in it, finally he stretch his arm completely with force towards Optimus.

The impact was so strong it send Optimus out of the little machine, the hit got exactly in Optimus eye. He fell backwards and got stop by a wall just besides the spaceship ride.

"You must be in Megatron troops. You are one big..." he got up as fast as he could, his back was still in pain so he arched his back. He tried to looked eye to eye with the man.

"I'm a what?" he pushed Optimus making him hit the wall once again "Are you gonna fight back?" he looked at Optimus waiting for him to respond but he didn't. The man got his son inside the ride and inserted a coin. The little spaceship started to move once again.

"You're not gonna take my ship, decepticon." Optimus moved pushing the man away from his son, he didn't moved him more than one step away.

The man took his lenses out and jumped on Optimus. Both started fighting, throwing punches in any place of the other body, anywhere they could hit. The man of lenses got most hits in Optimus he was more muscular and stronger than him. He threw more than one punch in his stomach making him fell, he got over Optimus immobilizing him.

Optimus was at his mercy. Only defending his face with both of his arms.

"You're in big trouble, drunk" he took Optimus by his clothes "Once I finish with you, there won't be much to recognize" he prepared his fist this time not only his hand had red lines but all of his hand.

Optimus only looked at the fist, this one was gonna hurt he thought. The man let go his fist with force and speed. Just before he hit Optimus another hand stopped him.

**-*Under the Metal*-**

Ratchet and Arcee arrived at Jack's house. No one was home. The place was empty.

"Where are they" Ratchet tried to commlink Bulkhead.

"They better not be doing something stupid" Arcee took his holoform inside the house.

"Knowing Bulkhead and Bumblebee, probably they are" Ratchet went after her. Just in time the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ratchet answered.

"Ratchet, is June. I'm just checking, how's Optimus?"

"We don't know. Bulkhead and Bumblebee decided to take your advice and took him for a ride"

"My advice? I never said that. I told him to make him completely rest the whole day"

"Bulkhead..." he said tense.

"Where are they..."

"We don't either. They aren't answering any commlink"

"I'm going back home"

"Don't worry June. Once we find them, we will call you and make them pay" Arcee stole the phone from Ratchet's hand.

"I will be waiting for the call" she hang up.

"Those two lugnuts, they are in real trouble"

"One of us should stay here if they come back" Arcee suggested.

"I'll stay you're much faster"

"If they get here first, leave me something to scrap"

Her holoform went outside and mount the motorcycle, Ratchet stayed near a window.

**-*Under the Metal*-**

The fist got only one finger away from his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt I believe your fighting against my friend" a young man wearing a brown leather jacket and dark jeans pushed the man aside. Both prepared to fight each other.

"Let's leave this. We don't want a police man arresting you in from of your child" a police car parked near them. The man pick up his lenses and leaved with his child.

"You Ok? When I saw you two fighting, well him. You weren't fighting back or even trying" he helped Optimus got up and rub his clothes. "He made you a new color eye. You will need ice on that"

Optimus didn't even speak, he started to fill pain in his body most of the antibiotic June had inject on him was vanishing. Now with new bruises the pain only increase more.

"You're in real bad shape. Any way I can help?" he took Optimus to a near bench and laid him down there. "I can take you to the hospital"

Optimus shook his head, he tried to stand up and failed, his knees could do it without some support.

"Easy there. I won't take you there"

"Are you new in town? I never saw you around here before"

Optimus shook his head again.

"Maybe I could take you to my place, I know someone that can help you."

Optimus refused to move, only way for him to get back home was staying in one place and wait for someone.

"Don't be stubborn, I can help you" he tried to move him again. Optimus grab himself with the rest of strength he had at the bench.

"I save you, you don't trust me?"he pulled again.

Optimus looked at him with just one eye, there was something more behind that man. He could feel force in his eyes and blackness deep inside him.

"You are coming with me! Even if it is by force" he took Optimus by his arms and pulled him even stronger. Optimus couldn't take grab on the bench and fell on the sidewalk.

Just when he did that, Bulkhead and Bumblebee saw them "There he is!" Bulkhead's holoform got out of the car faster as lighting. He didn't even notice the young man.

"Boss, why did you leaved. Look at you, what happen, Ratchet is gonna... Oh no, Ratchet!" Bulkhead took Optimus and helped him stand up, loading him over his shoulder.

Bumblebee opened the door of Bulkhead's vehicle mode.

"H...e...e..e" Optimus tried to speak, the pain in his body made him stutter.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee turned back at the bench but no one was there "Who? Did you see someone Bumblebee?" They looked at each other, Bumblebee made some sound and chirps.

"I didn't either, maybe he's seeing things now, we better take him back home"

They drove back home, Optimus slept in the backseats the whole time, he had one exhausting day for his condition, now was in worse shape than before. The sound of the engine, heat of the car got him fall asleep, Bulkhead watch him in his rear view mirror. He could be better only if they got more attention on him.

When they turned the last corner to get home, he saw Ratchet and Mrs. Darby cars parked in front of the house. They slowly approached. June saw them from inside and ran outside followed by Ratchet.

"Where is he?" She asked waiting for Bulkhead to open the backseat door.

He opened showing a beat up Optimus, he was still asleep, laid down in the seat. June without wasting time took him by his feet "You take him by the other side" Ratchet ran and helped June. Both took Optimus out of the car.

"We will talk later" Ratchet said to Bulkhead, leaving him and Bumblebee behind.

"Arcee, Optimus is here, get back. You two go and pick up the kids"

They did as they got ordered, Bulkhead looked at June, she only lowered her smile and glance to another place.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead went for the kids, passing by a motorcycle which was driven by a man with leather jacket and black jeans, he was looking at the Darby's home. He continue there only some more seconds and leaved.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, thanks so much for reading it. Please leave me some feedback, review, fav, follow if you liked it. I would love to know where I could get better! **


	7. Chapter 7

Woo this really took time to be write down. As I said on my profile, it may take me time to update but I'll keep writing.

I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Well here it goes Chapter... seven!

I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.

* * *

"Who are you..."

A man in the dark of a room was looking at a computer screen, he kept scrolling down pages and typing. Most of this pages were from old reports from Jasper, they were really old, from years of 90's and before.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something" he said more frustrating, scrolling even faster, one would think he wasn't even reading anymore, just looking for something specific. "Ah, gotcha"

He stopped scrolling at a news paper from 1996. In the front page was written "Officer stops biggest muggers in the city" it was right in top with big and noticeable words, below the description was a black and white picture.

In the photo was a Police officer holding against a wall two men, most likely the muggers, thief from the city, Jasper. The man change from the news page to Jasper Police Department.

He typed on, Mack Dean and his password. One dialogue box appeared in the monitor, welcoming Detective Mack.

He started looking in old files from the Department for the man Jake Darby. After spending almost all night looking, he finally had a hint. He pressed enter and the computer started searching every information, file and case that had the name in it. Minutes later the computer found twenty results. He opened them and for his surprise, there was more about the man than meets the eye.

"If you could, please, stop moving!"

"Sorry Ratch, I'm nervous" Bulkhead said, his whole body was shivering, he was wearing protective gauntlets in his hands while holding the piece of energon.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, you are wearing protection" Ratchet had on his hands a drill, he was trying to aim at the piece of energon but Bulkhead kept moving it. "Stay, still... just a little perforation"

Ratchet slowly moved the powered drill into the spike of energon, one little crack made its way down the piece. The energon broke in two little pieces, an energon shard flew towards Bulkhead.

Just as in a movie, time went in slow motion, the little shard flew in the air spinning while making it's way to Bulkhead. His face went in complete fright, watching the shard advance. He dropped the two pieces from his hands and started running opposing direction from the shard and screaming with a high pitch tone.

"Bulkhead! I needed those!"

"Did he just screamed like a little girl, again" Miko said from behind, sitting next to Jack and Raf.

"At least the pieces are intact." Ratchet grabbed both pieces with most careful and placed them in his operational desk. "These are going to help me, finding a cure to reverse the effects on you Optimus."

Prime was looking at the monitors, even in human form he didn't left his duty in base.

"For once, the Decepticons have been rather... calm" Arcee said, looking at the monitors as well.

"They may be planning their next move, we need to be prepare for any energon reading or decepticon activity" Optimus scrolled at a mouse pad in a desk, he was having a difficult time adjusting at his new condition.

It had only pass three days since he was on human form, he need to recover one complete day from his injuries in the fight with the glasses man. Optimus still had a purple and black trace in his left eye where he had been punched. From time to time he placed a pack of ice, refreshing the wound, he didn't felt any big pain only small and inconstant ache.

He pass a finger over the screen, scrolling down and left the tabs, he was pressing either too much or not enough, the tabs flew away and while he tried to recover them back, he pressed different one by error.

"I can do monitor duty" Arcee said to Optimus, she could see him moving his finger at fast pace over the screen, even when he didn't expressed any emotion on his face, she could see his hand closed in a fist.

Arcee walked closer to the screens and took control of every screen. Her leader wasn't going to leave his task unless someone force him.

"I'll do it, you should rest your eye" Arcee smiled at Optimus and turned her gaze to start duty.

Optimus walked away from the monitors and forward near the kids, they where playing as usual in console or computer. Jack and Miko where doing races, as far Optimus could tell Jack was winning, his eyes where locked in the screen almost standing up from the couch, sensing victory at his hands. On other side Miko wasn't having that much of a blast, she was shrinking in the couch, with a frown in her face.

"In your face!" Jack exclaim raising his hands in victory, he started dancing happily in front of Miko.

The girl threw the gamepad to the nearest table "Luck, that's all I have to say" she said and crossed her arms.

"Rematch?" Jack asked her passing his gamepad in front of Miko "I'll let you win this time" he said bragging.

Miko didn't think it twice and grabbed Jack's gamepad from his hand with one single, quick movement from her hand. "Bring it on"

Jack grabbed the gamepad Miko had threw away and both teens soon started another match. Optimus stood behind the couch and observed the game for some time. Later he started looking for the smallest kid, Raf, previously the youngest kid was sitting next to Miko and Jack, now he was nowhere near.

Optimus looked around, having no success in finding him "Do you know, where Raf may have go?" he asked to Jack and Miko. Non answer back, they where deep in the game.

Asking Arcee or Ratchet was not an option, both were concentrated in their tasks, Ratchet was examining a piece of energon in a microscope, at the same time taking notes and humming while typing his findings. Arcee well she was doing the same after Optimus have left.

Prime walked down the stairs, he made it to the middle of the room and looked back at his teammates, none of them even notice his absence, that maybe a reason why the kids always slip in their missions, no one ever paid much of attention to beneath their feet.

There was silence among the hallways, it was silent for quite some time, until Optimus walked near the training room. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were practicing old and new fighting moves, his scout was avoiding every hit the wrecker threw. Optimus only took a small glimpse and continue walking down the hall.

A noise came from the end of the hallway, Prime followed it, at distance he could only hear whispering, there were no understandable words, Optimus walked closer to the noise, the sounds change, he could hear more than whisper, it was a young male voice.

"Mission Broad, day 3, I have lost contact with other people, my electronics have fail or run out of energy..."

Optimus got to the end of the hallway and on the right side was Raf talking, with no one else, all by himself.

"I made a shelter with every material I had near my hands." Raf continue talking, making a fortress with boxes, he never notice Prime walking towards him. Either way Optimus was trying to be quiet as possible and avoid disturb Raf.

He looked at the boy play, it seem human kids could entertain themselves with anything much like as sparkling or youngling back on Cybertron. Watching Raf made him remember days before war, when young bots went out to play while their caretakers watched them from a distance. Small or big groups of Cybertronians would gather around at evenings, their caretakers would stay together and start chatting about their day while the younger ones looked for their friends and start adventures.

He could still remember all of those pranks Jazz used to play on him, Ratchet and Ironhide. Those were good days full of innocence and without violence, days were only having fun matter.

"Optimus?" Raf said, looking at the Prime lost in thoughts with a soft smile in his face.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt"

"Don't worry, Why are you all by yourself?" Raf asked placing another box in his fortress.

"I was looking for you" Optimus answered. The boy stopped doing his activity and looked back at the leader, speechless.

"Really?" Optimus nodded as response "No one ever does that" the small boy said and smiled.

"I was a bit worry about your absence, I can see you are well entertain"

Raf glance back at his fortress and gave a small nod. Normally for him it would mean, it was time to leave him alone again... every adult would just find him and walked away after checking he was fine. Most possible this was no exception, Optimus mostly was busy and had another matters to attend, he was just there to check on him and then go back.

Prime saw the sadness in Raf eyes, the boy went back to his game ignoring the man behind him.

"Rafael, I recall sometime ago, I promised a snowball, maybe this could be a good opportunity to fulfill an old promise"

The eyes of the boy went bigger than his glasses with a smile from ear to ear.

"Follow me" Optimus said and walked to the entrance of the hangar.

Both got inside a same looking car as Bumblebee only this one was black with red race car lines. Optimus grabbed the steering wheel, tapping his fingers. This was his first time driving... as human.

"You know how to drive?" Raf asked seeing Optimus as he look or seem to feel out of place.

"I may suggest to wear tight seat belts"

Raf nodded and placed his seat belt the most adjust it could be and slowly gulp at the same time the engine started.

"Wait for your order number 11" a man said "Two chocolate chips layer!" he screamed with a piece of paper on his hands, his sun-dance hat move side to side as he walked inside the store.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Optimus" Raf smiled.

"Here you go, sir. Two brown dark spot layer." the man handed two cones to Optimus hand.

Prime gave Raf on of the cones and both walked away from the ice cream store. The boy started tasting his chocolate cone, licking the small amounts of melting cream that ran down his cone, enjoying that sweet taste in his tongue of mixed chocolate and darker taste of chocolate chips. Pure tasty chocolate paradise.

Optimus only stared at his cone, not knowing how to eat it, "You can bite it or lick it to the bottom" Raf suggested. Optimus looked again at his cone and slowly took his first and small taste of chocolate.

"Sweet, right?"

Raf had take the words out of his mouth, he never would imagine how a small piece of ice with flavor could taste better than any energon he had ever drink. It was more than sweet and he couldn't even find the words to describe it.

"Thanks, Optimus."

Optimus answered with a small nod. They continue eating their ice cream seating in a table under an umbrella, until the sound of grinding tires made their way towards them.

Detective Mack had arrived.

"Mr. Darby. Good to see you, again."

Optimus stood up and walked towards the police officer, without saying a word.

"I know everything about you, Jake Darby... You have unfinished business with the Police Department"

He grabbed Optimus arm and placed a handcuff on his wrist. "This time theirs no nurse who can stop me" he said with a frowning.

This time it seem he was deep on trouble.

* * *

Well here it ends, thing will start to move a little bit more... I promise.

Thanks for keep viewing it, leaving reviews, fav and Follow it did help me continue writing. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter or what you think I should add!


	8. Chapter 8

New Chapter!

Sorry for the delay, I promise I will work more in this story. I just had to reorganize first chapters.

Thanks for the reviews, advice. I really appreciated.

I do not Own Transformers. Only my Oc's.

* * *

"How's project HE coming?" a tall and robust man asked as he enter. There was no one else inside except for one team member. The man was wearing a long, green almost black coat with the buttons to a side. The man turned around at the sound of his leader voice.

"We have catch almost every member, we planted five more pieces in hopes we can capture more. The plan has been really successful as they all fall under the trap" the man looked at his leader, who had a satisfied smile "except for one occasion..." the smile disappeared instantly.

"What occasion?" he asked, stepping near the young man with arms cross, his expression was threatening. The young man took hold of the table behind him, his leader was pressing his chest against his body and he continue to retreat as far as he could.

"Aah... Sir you do not have to worry, we are already over the subject, we are trying to find it, we have send one troop to collect and retrieve the subject."

"What happen, soldier" the leader said moving his body against the young man, his body was almost on the table. "Speak, clear"

"One of the recent placements was lost..." he was cut when his leader almost jumped on him.

"What!"

The young man scared as hell dropped over the table and fell onto the floor.

"But. Before we lost track of it, we receive a transmission. The piece was touched before it disappear"

His leader walked away from him thoughtful. "Then someone changed. Do we have a catch on who he can be?"

"We sent one member to look after it"

"And? Has he arrive?"

"Yes I have" a second man entered the room pushing both doors to a side. "I have brought news, sir" the man was wearing a brown leather jacket and dark jeans.

"What did you find soldier?" the leader turn his gaze to the newcomer, meanwhile the coated man got up and return to his work.

"We have lost a piece, I went back to the location and found nothing."

The leader punched one wall in frustration "Could you find the one, who touched it?"

"Unfortunately, no sir. But... I did find someone" his leader turn enthusiastic.

"Come one soldier, spill it out! What's the matter with none of you giving the full information"

"I found an old ally. I think you will remember him, sir"

"Who is it! Tell me for the love of..."

"Shane Hancock... He returned"

His leader couldn't believe it, almost eleven years had passed since he had saw him for the last time. That rat had gotten away with their most expensive findings. One day he was his most trusted member, second later he was just a piece of garbage.

"What!? He was dead, where did you found him"

"In Jasper, Nevada. At first I didn't recognize him, until I saw his eyes. He was fighting with another big guy, I helped him but he didn't recognize me then two guys came and took him back to his place I followed them and came back"

"Did someone else stayed back?"

"Yes"

The leader walked around the room, Shane wasn't dead, he was back. But why in that town, maybe it was for it small population, Jasper was rather calm and silent, perfect place to hide from enemies. Eleven years ago he remember going after him after he had being accuse of snitch. He got shot during their pursuit, lost control of his car and drove onto a ledge of a hill. He never heard from him again.

"Tell him to stay there and keep a close watch on him" he turned back again to the coated man "You, find that shard, we don't any one to find about our plans, not even our competition" the man nodded to his leader.

"What should we do now, boss?" asked the man of the jacket.

"I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend in Jasper." the leader said as he walked outside the room, followed by the young man of the jacket.

"You gonna need backup?"

"Oh yes, we want to give him the biggest welcome to our friend" the leader finish with a laugh.

***I*I*I***

"Is there a problem, officer?" Optimus asked. Detective Mack was almost dragging him to his car. Behind them, Raf got up from his seat and follow the two man.

Mack threw Optimus inside his car. Optimus hit his head with the top of it and let out a small groan. He straighten up in the seat and looked at his face in the view mirror checking his eye. Just in case he had hit it with the top of the car.

Detective Mack walked across the front of his car and to the pilot door. Before opening the car he felt pulling in one of his sleeves. He turned around and found a kid of spiked hair pulling his clothes. He remember him from the hospital, him and the other two kids.

"Where are you taking him?"

The small kid looked at him, he saw nervous in his eyes, his eyes were quivering. The kid looked almost scared, as if he didn't wanted to be in that situation however he was still there, standing in front of him asking for the man he had just throw inside.

"I'm just going to have a few words with him. Go and take a seat, I may take a while" he said and went inside his car.

Raf looked at him for a few seconds and with hesitation left the car and went back to eat his ice cream. Mack kept his eyes on him until the small kid went back to eating and enjoying his ice cream.

Now he was alone with his suspect, he turned around and looked firmly at him. Optimus kept calm as always. No one said a word. Optimus swallowed and waited for any word from the Detective. The man continue looking at Optimus, it seem as if he was trying to reach for answers deep inside Optimus eyes.

"Did I do it to harsh? Sorry for the bump. I really never measure my strength, but I guess it was enough to pretend." Mack said smiled. "I even scared the kid, he was worry for you! I'm a good actor"

Optimus kept looking at him. He didn't say a word, what possible could he say without messing with his identity. He just stood silent in the seat.

"What? Was it that bad? I tried to caught the best bad cop interpretation possible, no warrant, no reason just straight to the car. Or should I have done it different?" Mack kept looking at Optimus.

His passenger remained silent.

"Oh I get it. Secret Identity" Mack moved his fingers like saying in quote. "Don't worry, I know about your mission. Last night I spent doing research on you. You were a mystery, arrived knockout, everyone trying to get out of the hospital, no one saying anything about you. Now all makes sense! Undercover!" he stopped to take air and continue "I should have thought of that. Well, we thought you were dead. After eleven years without knowing anything about you and since it was a dangerous mission. I guess the department thought you were out of the plan."

Optimus didn't say anything, he was thinking not in what to say, but in what Mack had just said to him. It seem his identity was more difficult than he had thought before. He never knew Jack's father had been a police officer and an undercover one. In these moment he wished he had Fowler's help.

"So? Are you back with more info? Looking for old links? Better question, what happen to you? Where were you all these years? Don't think just because you are a police officer I won't be suspicious of you. I'm even more suspicious on you because all of your mystery. So you gonna tell me? Or should we go to the precinct and talked over there"

Mack waited for his response. But there was only silence.

"Ok, I guess we are going to the precinct" he said and started the car.

"Wait!" Optimus snapped, breaking his calm state and making the detective jump in his seat.

Mack stopped the car and turned around. Now Optimus really needed an excuse, he couldn't believe what he was wishing, but he wanted to have Miko right on his side with an idea. Well, she was the best one to break out of law, any law. And without Agent Fowler help, he was cornered.

"Wait for what? You have something to say?" Mack asked.

Optimus moved his eyes around, there had to be something to use. "I can't leave"

"Why not?"

"The boy, he is... part of my..." he stutter and waited for Mack to fill in the spaces.

"your? Identity?"

"Yes!"

"So you are still using your old mission identity?" Optimus nodded.

"I just can't tell you right now... As you see, someone can be suspicious of me, we are taking to long on the car and you keep looking back at me." Optimus said playing along with the Detective. He just needed to get his trust and get out. Buy time for himself.

"Ok, I guess I should keep calling you Shane Hancock instead of Jake Darby."

So that was his Identity name Shane... Optimus wrote in his mind a reminder to look for that name after getting out of that situation.

"Well, I guess you are right, this may make some people suspicious. Any place we can meet? I still have questions that need answers. And if you try to escape, I know where you family lives"

Was that a threat? Detective Mack wasn't playing any games and it was amusing for Optimus how fast he could change of mood.

"Call me, we don't want anyone discovering you, right?" Mack said.

Optimus nodded. Detective Mack got out of his car and opened the door of Optimus seat. He helped his passenger to get out and took the handcuffs off him.

"Try to stay out of trouble, will ya?" Mack expression change again, from his calm and slightly threatening face to completely menacing. Optimus got out and Mack shut the door with a hit.

Mack looked at Optimus eyes one last time and went inside his car. "Keep in touch" he whispered. He started the car and he drove off.

Raf walked to Optimus "What did he asked you?" he asked as he looked up at Optimus.

His gaze remain to where the car had gone "Rafael, I'm on one big trouble"

***I*I*I***

"You where right Optimus this is big" Raf said while he looked at his computer.

"What were you even doing outside! If you had stayed, he would have never found you." Ratchet interrupted.

"I had to keep a promise" Optimus looked at Raf and smiled.

"Well, whatever the reason, I hope it was worthy, we are in deep problems and Fowler is still not answering"

Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee and Raf where the only ones in the main control room. Arcee had taken Jack back to home, Bulkhead did the same with Miko. Raf was searching in the web for any information about Jake and Shane. He was on the hopes of finding biography of both, even if he had to hack into government files. A plan he rather didn't want it to employ.

"Bumblebee keep calling to Agent Fowler" Optimus told to his scout. Bumblebee nodded and went to start his task.

"I can't believe it, you, you! Over all the others, risk your life going outside and..." Ratchet was stopped in his lecture on Optimus.

"I found something!" Raf exclaimed. Optimus went behind as well as Ratchet. "It says Jake Darby was a first class officer, he was promoted in his early years into S.W.A.T afterward he gain another promotion to special forces. After that, there was no more information. I guess that's when he became undercover."

"Where you able to find more, Rafael?" Optimus asked.

"Only information I hadn't have to hack"

"Do you think, you can look for that one too?"

"I don't know Optimus, if they catch me we would have even more problems"

"Then that's out of the question. We have enough to worry about" Ratchet grunted.

Optimus remained silent as he kept his eyes on the screen. He was going to need more information about Jake and Shane if he was planning to meet again with Mack. However as grateful Optimus was with Raf been able to gather that information, he needed more. Detective Mack would want to talk more than just promotions.

He was going to need help. From who?

"What are we going to do? Rafael tried his best, but that is not going to be enough" Ratchet said, he was trying to come up with a tiny idea, one that wouldn't lead them back on troubles. He had enough with the energon, he didn't needed more with humans.

"Ratchet is right. We at least have something of Jake, but what about Shane? He is a ghost. No social network, friends, family even if it was made up. There's nothing from him"

Raf and Ratchet looked at Optimus, he stood silent, his eyes looked at the screen with the information of Jake Darby.

"Maybe we don't know about Shane or someone who knew him, but we do know someone who knew Jake"

"Jack?" Raf suggested.

"Jack may have been to small when he was around, but Mrs Darby must have quite of information about him. I will ask her out to be my company when meeting with Detective Mack, she would be really helpful as I won't be able to memorize too many information in these short amount of time"

"So, ask her out? Like a date" Ratchet couldn't resists to ask.

Ratchet turned to Optimus, this was his way to get revenge for him escaping from base "Yes, Optimus. Are you going to ask her out?" he said with a smirk.

Back in their days as younglings he remember Orion Pax not been able to ask femmes to a date. He thought and hope it was the same him been Optimus.

"It won't a date"

"Well sounds like one, you two are going to be together for quite sometime... alone, you think you will be able to stay focused, without falling in the stuttering machine"

"I can do it"

"How are you going to tell her?" Ratchet continue pressing.

"I will just walked towards her and say "Would you go out, with me?"

"So it is a date..."

"No, its not"

"You just said Would you go out with me, and here on Earth I'm pretty sure it means a date"

"Ittt..iss nooot"

"Here we go" Ratchet almost laugh at Optimus stuttering. "So, you will walked to her and say? Imagine I am Mrs Darby" he used his holoform, only instead of his usual male figure, he used an holoform of June.

Optimus raised one finger to Ratchet and turned to face the holoform"Mrs Darby" he started, Her blue almoned eyes and her soft and small smile where looking at him, she always had that wonderful smile. Ratchet smirked and moved the holoform. June's holoform moved one of his hands to Optimus shoulders and softly rubbed it with her small fingers. "Would...you, you go..."

He passed out.

"Optimus? Is he going to be alright?" Raf asked as he went to the fallen Prime.

Ratchet laughed, his old friend was still very afraid of women. "Yes, he will be fine, he just had a crush on his circuits"

* * *

Well that was it. I will start working on next chapter ASAP. I hope you guys liked this, I don't why I have the feeling you will hate it hehehe.

Please leave a review, fav or follow. Tell me what you think, any advice, suggestion. Thanks!


End file.
